Golden all the way
by SariahRandom006
Summary: What if Artha and Beau entered a race to find someone else who owned a golden draconium dragon? And what does this have to do with stars dissapearing? OC's Included
1. Troubling Times

**Hello, first DB fanfic ever. Set before 'The Academy Series' (Never seen it, no spoilers) Would love reviews if you would be so kind.**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone really own anything around here? (In fanfiction, I mean)**

**

* * *

**

**Troubling Times**

Artha could only watch in awe and confusion as the stars twinkled against the black sky. Well, at least some of the did. He was watching them for a reason, cause no sooner had Moordryd and finished their match and became part of the Academy, stars had been reported to becoming shooting stars, all going in the same direction. The only really problem was, all of the dragons were becoming more hostile and weaker because of this new occurrence from nature. It had to be stopped, but no one knew how and, of course, Artha, being Artha, wanted to do something about it, Dragon Booster style.

A nudge from behind him caused Artha to come back from his own thoughts into reality. Turning around in surprise, he found he dragon, Beau, blinking at him at curious, tired eyes. Artha rubbed Beau's snout with affection. Being the golden dragon of legend, Beau would immediately sense if anything life threatening was upon Dragon City, but from all Artha knew, Beau was being just like every other dragon.

"Hey boy," Artha whispered happily,"Come to get me to go to bed, have ya?"

All Beau could do as a response was a low yawn and a nod of the head. Artha smiled softly at his dragon's actions.

"You will never change, will you boy?"

Beau looked cheekily up at the sky, as if pretending to take a long moment to think, then shook his head continuously, and finally smiled a smile that could only be pure Beau.

"Thought so." Artha concluded as the pair made their way to Beau's holding Pen.

* * *

Artha found himself resting on Beau's asleep chest that morning. As much as Artha was a little confused of how he got there, he didn't take any opportunity to just jump off and leave. Considering dragons are much more warm-blooded than humans, their body warmth was extremely warm and listening to Beau's beating heart was also pretty down right soothing. To think, once upon a time, Artha had actually hated dragons. Hard to believe after all they have been through together. The peace was disturbed, however, by Lance's loud shouts from the other side of the stables.

"Artha." "Artha!" "ARTHA!"

"Okay, okay...I'm up. I'm up." Artha called drowsily back, releasing a yawn from his windpipe. Before he had the chance to get up, though, Kitt came into the stable with a rolled up piece of paper in her hand.

"So that's where you were hiding, lazy bones," Kitt teased, raising an eyebrow at the sight before her,"Doesn't the word 'Bed' mean anything to you?"

Artha could not help but roll his eyes. "I'm guessing Lance and you aren't just looking for me to give me a wake up call, are ya?"

"Nope. Actually, we were looking for the two of you," motioning towards Beau,"'cause someone has decided to go up against you and Moordryd today."

Artha and Beau looked at each other, then back to Kitt with equaly confused expressions. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Sometimes, I wonder if I should call the two of you Twins." Kitt whispered to herself under her breath.

"What was that?"

Giving an annoyed glare, Kitt added,"The proof is right here if you want it." Tossing the sheet of paper towards her friend. It landed loosely at Artha's feet as he slid the roll open to read it's contents.

**Hello Dragon Booster,**

**Yes, I know who you are and I have a preposition for you.**

**You see, my dragon and your dragon go way back.**

**I believe it's time for them to reunite.**

**For a dark time is upon us.**

**The dragon human war is coming and we all wish to prepare.**

**Meet me at the stadium at 1:30 this afternoon.**

**Shadow Booster will also be there.**

**If you refuse, still come to say how much of a chicken you are.**

**Sincerely,**

**A, hopefully, new alliance.**

"Whoever this is means business," Artha thought aloud.

"Or just to see you prove you're a chicken," Kitt concluded with a sly grin.

"Well, if you are right, then she'll get a surprise."

"Whatever, just get ready, that race starts in half an hour."

* * *

**I know, bad. But I'm trying to do a cliffhanger, I hope it's working. Anyway will be waiting on reviews.**


	2. Girls Come out to Play

**Hiya, here's the next chapter. No flames, okay?**

* * *

**Girls Come out to Play**

As Beau and Artha made their way towards the track, they could not help but notice, how many people were and weren't there. The highest priests in the academy were seated but there was no else there besides them and the race martial, Blank. It was almost as if dragon city had become a ghost town. Or at least, this track had.

As they positioned themselves at the stand, they saw Moordryd came up on Deception. She looked at Beau with a questioning eyebrow, which was returned with a the same look for Beau. Artha watched as the two silently asked the same question. What were they doing here? Artha gave the same eye-ridge to Moordyrd, who could only shrug. No one knew why any of them were here.

"And now Dragon City Racers, start your dragons. This is a special Academy exhibition race for skill and strength, so..."

"Aw, give us a break."

The boys, and Deception, turned to see a young girl with dark brown hair, which was in two plaits at each side of her head, wearing white and light green gear, who was atop a dark green and white dragon, approaching to stand in between the two of the boys. The dragon looked at Beau, in what only could be happiness, and gave the same look to Deception, though it looked more like acceptance.

"I mean, please, don't talk through the whole entire match, I believe the Academy priests would wish to just 'watch' the race, not 'hear' about it as well."

Blank just glared at the girl then went back to try and get the 'crowd' excited about the match. Her dragon rolled it's eyes at the sight.

"Gosh, can't he take a joke?" the girl asked her dragon, who cheekily shook it's head and laughed in a soft, high-low laugh, showing that it was a she-dragon.

"Were you the one who sent the 'invitations'?" Moordryd asked the girl, obviously annoyed at her behaviour. She turned to both Moordryd and Artha. Artha couldn't see her eyes, because her light green helmets glass completely shaded her eyes from his gaze. She leaned forward and motioned that she didn't want the priests to hear what she was saying. Knowing this, both Artha and Moordryd leaned in as well.

"Yes, I sent the invites, but I need you two to work with me on the track. According to the Academy, I'm holding an exhibition race. To show your speed and skill as racers, and as individuals. Now I need you to wear these." From inside her dragons saddle, she pulled out three little black devices. She gave one to both Moordryd and Artha, then used the last to place just under her glasses. As the boys did the same, still a little clueless, she continued, "These are radio speakers and receivers. We have to use these in our race, for if we talk normally, the you-know-who will hear what I have to say and we can't let that happen. I will explain everything else on the track and afterwards. Remember, they are expecting you to be at the top of your form. No illegal racing, but you need to keep yourselves focused. Now, get ready to be on your marks." She concluded as she finally withdrew from the 'peep talk' and got ready to race."

Artha noticed that throughout all that she was saying, she was being serious. Not a single word she said was of a different tone of voice, signifying lying. She was being honest, sincere and serious. He hadn't had much more time to muse over her words, however, for the marker sounded, and it was time for the dragons to start running.

* * *

As the dragons took off, Artha went straight past the girl and her dragon, was neck and neck with Moordryd, a whiles away from the academy priests, then he had the courage to start speaking.

"All right, so what is this about, miss...whoever-you are?"

Moordryd gained the lead with red draconium booster speed gear, before contributing with, "Yeah, hate to break this two you, but this is the most thrilling discussion I've had in my life, miss..."

Using white aero gear to glide above the boys to avoid obstacles, and the boys themselves, the girl could not hold back a un-needed breath before beginning her...part of the conversation.

"My name is Teariase, but I am know as Terri. I am from the outskirts of this city and have traveled far and wide with my dragon, Crysalisse." She patted her dragon affectionately while they went straight past the boys for a direct landing in the lead. "Both of us were once part of a race that assisted all of the boosters into the great war. The war, as you know, is once again coming at large, and I know that this will be hard for all of you to handle, but that's where we come in. Though, I am not aloud to show you where the are, I know the locations of all the amulets and gonphlets." She slowed down and gave Artha a map. "This will direct you and your friends to all the places that you will need to find before the 'Day of the Blackening Night'. It-"

"Wait," Moordryd interupted," Does that night have anything to do with stars going in the one direction and leaving the rest of it's space blank?"

All Terri could do was speed up her dragon, activate level 4 green draconium Ramming gear and rammed her dragon into a wooden obstacle, while remaining silent. She soon returned her gaze back to her 'soon-to-be-a-on-her-watch' alliances.

"What has been occurring of late is of a different phenomenon that I am looking into personally. The 'Day of Blackening Night' is when the sun eclipses the moon and engulfs all of the world in it's darkness for exactly 26 and half hours. That is the time when ultimate darkness strikes and when Drakkus and his army of dragons can reign supreme. All black draconium dragons are strongest on that day and become the most savage. That is the day he will be most likely to begin his attack on this city and the world. You, being the shadow Booster, will also become stronger, but if it is only you, than the rest of your team will fall behind and destruction is sure to follow. That is why I'm giving you this." From a compartment in her dragon's gear, Terri brought out a Black Draconium crystal and threw it to Moordryd, who expertly caught it. He moved it near his gonphlet and it immediately stuck onto the bottom of it. "That is a Draconium Stabiliser. If the people wearing a gonphlet like your own, all of your team will be as strong as if normal throughout the day. Anything else you wish to ask?"

Artha did.

"Yeah, you said mine and your dragon go way back, what does that mean?"

"Doesn't my dragon look alike to your dragon, just a little?" Terri asked, instantly.

Before anyone could make another comment, a roar was heard from all around the track. As the three dragons came to the finish line, a dark dragon with spikes coming out of all directions came into view. It had large, jagged teeth, was twice the size of other 3 dragons and his rider was no better. He wore a black cloak which flew in the wind, like a cape, a horribly black helmet, covering all but his mouth, and dark violet pads all over his body. He smiled menacingly as the youngsters came forward to the finish line. As the finish line was crossed, ending in a tie, the dragons all stopped, but only Cysalisse growled at the new comer.

"Glad you could join the party, Dranius."

* * *

**I know, a lot of 'ss's and 'se's at the end of the names, but I know it's a working progress. Supposed to be cliff hanger. Please Review.**

**P.S. Sorry it took so long, introducing the girls was difficult.**

**P.S.S. Yes, I don't know how to spell that word, so, tell me for later chapters, if you know.**


	3. Two releaves loniness from One

**Sorry about my last authors note, it was the word 'gauntlet' that I wasn't able to spell, though it sounded like an 'n' so...meh. Hehehe.**

* * *

**Two releaves loniness from One**

A figure loomed across from the finish line of the track. It's roar was like a rasping gush of wind. Teariase, seemed to have narrowed her eyes from behind her mask.

"Dranius, you came all this way to see me race. Aw, I feel touched."

"Terri, how lovely to see the both of you are doing well."

The black riders voice sonded menacingly soft, as if the gang had falling into a trap, or were about to. Crysalisse growled even louder than before. Her blue eyes looked determined, but very, _very_ angry.

"I can't say the same about you. You're looking as old as ever." After that remark, Crysalisse magged Terri to be in combat with Dranius.

It all was cast in slow motion. The gasps of horror. The groans of pain. the grunts of determination. Using their joint sticks, they fought it out like brave warriors in battle. But it was to good to last.

Doing what every villain does, cheat, Dranius got out a sirnge, placed t in a gun and shot it Terri, hitting her with full force, thowing her across the track.

She rolled out any more harm's way, groaning with pain, soon losing conciousness. Her dragon roared after her, then boar dark, hating eyes onto Dranius.

"Now, to take out that dragon." With that said, he brought out the sirnge like weapon and shot at the present green and white dragon. It was about to hit home when...

A sudden flash of light erupted the stadium, soon replaced by a farmiliar light. Gold droconium. Looking around, it was not Beau who was immiting that light. Oh no, it was Crysalisse. Her black and gold markings mixed in with each other, making her seem older and wiser. Everyone stopped and stared.

"No," whispered Moordryd.

"No way," called Lance.

"She's a golden dragon of LEGEND?!?" Shouted Parm.

"But that would mean that her rider's the Dragon Booster..." Kit screamed.

Watching as the young, origanally green dragon roar, sounding like bells and crystal, all Artha could do was shake his head in denial.

"...But...but, I am."

* * *

**So sorry for the delay, I have another account and my plot bunny wasn't nibbling me for the longest time...review please.**

**P.S. Sorry short, but school was a big pain in the butt, as always.**


	4. Casting Shadows

**I actually had someone reveiw that I was taking so long to update...I have to say...my stories are never FRIGGING AWESOME and I don't see how people can like them. But obviously 'Wolf' has showed me differnet. Thank you. (And, you've waited 1/2 a year ^^; Sorry)**

**

* * *

**

**Casting shadows**

Crysalisse charged at the greater dragon, not even caring so much about the gaping faces all around her. In her dragon tongue, she spoke her mind.

"I'm not gonna be defeated by you again!"

Both dragons got on their hind legs and thrashed at each other, the larger scaring her on the chest, causing her to tumble to the ground. Cysalisse landed right in front of Beau, who, of course, was also shocked by the revelation.

"Why aren't you helping, Beau?"

Beau quickly shook his head, and used it to get underneath the others shoulder, helping the young 'twin' up onto her feet.

"Who, exactly, are you?" He growled quietly.

"And what do you want that is so great you pretend to be the dragon of legend?" Deception growled not-so-quietly, causing Moordryd to try and calm her down.

The young dragon didn't particularly liked being questioned by these two elders. She looked over for any movement from her rider, who still lay motionlessly on the ground. Sighing in defeat, she meet Beau's eyes.

"Will you help me if I promise to tell you _later_?"

Beau looked from Deception, to the riders, finally to rest upon the dragon that was gaining on them.

"As long as they'll be a later," he quickly eyed Crysalisse suspiciously, then forced all the mag he had to get the bigger dragon away, who staggered back a few steps from the impact.

"Is that all you got. Go on, turn into you're true forms, I can take it." He taunted. He swung his tail around, causing the dragons to scatter and separate.

"Who is this freak show?" Deception roared, barley escaping the claws that were about to rip her apart.

"His _real _name Thealis, but his new master has called him Kirrar. He's big, he hates to lose and he's-" The young Crsalisse was cut off by the claws that hit her with a powerful force, knocking all breathe out of her already weakened body.

Beau growled and quickly looked back at the humans, then at where the spectators were supposed to be. Apparently, they had all fled, and with that thought, the dragon smirked at a realisation. He looked at his rider straight in the eye, as if trying to send thoughts through a small crack of a link.

'Come on, Arthur. It's time.' As if by chance, the human nodded and turned to the white haired individual.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Pain?"

"Only if you are Pen. Release the Shadow!"

"Release the dragon!"

In a flash of purple and gold, the two humans and dragons transformed in to their ancient forms. With they're roars, the stadium seemed to shake. For the first time, the black dragon seemed to be impressed.

"Well, the ancient dragons from 300 years ago. Their reincarnates, I assume-" Suddenly the eyes of the dragon seemed to change from their dark red to a sightly yellow colour, that of a sun hidden by the clouds."...Beau?"

Beau blinked at the figure before him. It seemed that the human also sensed the dragons discomfort, for he pressed a button which electrocuted the giant. The dragon turned and made a retreat, only stopping when he finally reached the top of the stadium.

"We will meet again...and Crysalisse...don't make the same mistake as last time. you know what I mean."

With that, he left, only his dark presence lingered.

But all through this Beau couldn't help but ask himself..._did those eyes...ask for help?_

* * *

**Any ideas for how to continue this story will be put into consideration. Happy plot-bunnies :D**


End file.
